Hathor
| image = |-|Cursed= |-|Non-cursed= | location = Kingdom of Hathoria | powers = Holding fire | activity = | leader = Pirena Azulan (king consort) | oldleader = Bartimus, Arvak, Hagorn }} is a race of Encantados that live in the Kingdom of Hathoria, in western Encantadia. Hathors could hold fire.Episode 38 Hathors have green blood.Episode 12 The presence of a Hathor could charge a cellphoneEpisode 66 fairly quickly.Episode 112 Curse Hathors originally looked like other Encantados, but the Curse of Minea gave them two distinct attributes: *disfigured appearance *their bodies vanish upon death Disfiguration The disfiguration seems to be worse in some Hathors than in others: *Pirena and Mira are absolutely unaffected *Some, such as Hagorn and Agane, only have red markings on their faces *Gurna also has red markings on her face, though she had the ability to hide them *Others look like orcs (Ularka) *Others simply wear masks A fruit from the Tree of Life could restore a Hathor or ularka to the form of a normal Encantado, but their bodies would still vanish upon death.Episode 83 Corpse Evanescence Only the bodies of pureblood Hathors will vanish upon death. The corpse of Gurna, a half-Hathor, did not vanish upon death; neither did Pirena nor Mira. Restoration from the curse After Hagorn's death, Hathoria is now being restored under Sang'gre Pirena as its ruler. Minea's curse is impliedly lifted as well as the facial markings Hathors obtained following the curse had disappeared. Episode 148 implies that the land of Hathoria is not cursed anymore. There are some Encantados who are recruited into the Hathor army under Sang'gre Pirena and adopted the Hathor culture.Episode 149 Since Hagorn's escape from Lireo, there are some Hathors who have returned their loyalty to Hagorn, thus they're being cursed by Pirena's Fire Gem, having their cursed markings on their faces, and they become masked Hathors once again. However, there are remaining few soldiers who are loyal to Hara Pirena and not to have cursed markings on their faces. Hathors in Mulawin vs. Ravena When the Borona (or Minokawa) has escaped from the volcano, due to the power of the Book of Balasik that Daragit used, the non-cursed Hathor soldiers attempted to attack it, but two of the Hathors have incinerated, before Pirena personally battles it.MvR Episode 49 After the final defeat of Hagorn in the hands of Lireo, Adamya, Hathoria, and Sapiro, some of his followers fled yet maintained their rebellion against the reign of Hara Pirena of Hathoria - attacking her Mulawin allies when they arrived from the sky portal leading to Hathoria.MvR Episode 51 Royal family Main article: Royal House of Hathoria Notable figures Hathor royalty * Rama Bartimus ** Rama Arvak, son of Bartimus *** Rama Hagorn, son of Arvak **** Hara Pirena, daughter of Hagorn ***** Diwani Mira, daughter of Pirena ***** Unnamed Diwani, daughter of Pirena **** Diwani Deshna, daughter of Hagorn *** Mashna-de Agane, daughter of Arvak Other Hathors * Gurna * Mashna Rexar Non-Hathors * Mashna AmarroDefected from Lireo before the Etherian war. Current roster of Hathor royals # Hara Pirena of Hathoria, Sang'gre of Lireo, first Queen Regnant and fourth ruler of Hathoria, daughter of Rama Hagorn of Hathoria and Hara Minea of Lireo # Diwani Mira of Hathoria, Sang'gre of Lireo, daughter of Hara Pirena of Hathoria and Gamil (a diwata soldier) # Unnamed Diwani of Hathoria, daughter of Hara Pirena of Hathoria, Sang'gre of Lireo and Azulan of Punjabwe Deceased roster of Hathor royals # Rama Bartimus of Hathoria, the first king and the founder of Hathoria # Rama Arvak of Hathoria, the second king of Hathoria, son of Rama Bartimus of Hathoria # Rama Hagorn of Hathoria, the third king of Hathoria, son of Rama Arvak of Hathoria # Diwani Deshna of Hathoria, Rehav of Sapiro, daughter of Rama Hagorn of Hathoria and Rehav LilaSari of Sapiro Trivia Version differences *In 2005-2006 version, Rama Bartimus' wife and Rama Arvak's mother was Hara Arachn of Hathoria (pronunciation: Aranghe). Her death resulted to the establishment of the Kingdom of Hathoria. *In the original version, Hathors' appearances are gruesome and their armors are said to be begrimed. Their heads are covered by spiked metal helmets. *In the original version, Bartimus was killed by his own son Arvak for siding with Lireo and Sapiro against Etheria, thus making himself as the next king. References Category:Mulawin vs. Ravena